DESCRIPTION (taken from the application): The purpose of the International Conferences on the Chemistry and Biology of Mineralized Tissues (ICCBMT) is to disseminate state-of-the-art information about the structure, function, and interactions of the mineral and matrix components in bone, teeth and other mineralized tissues while encouraging collaboration between investigators in different disciplines. Topics of interest to the conference include: the structure of the mineral in vertebrates and invertebrates; the structure of the mineralized tissue matrix; the functions of the mineralized tissue matrix proteins; applications of biomimetics in the mineralized tissue field; the cell biology of chondrogenesis, osteogenesis, odontogenesis, and amelogenesis; the molecular biology and gene regulation of specific mineralized tissue components; the molecular basis of diseases of the mineralized connective tissues; and the molecular basis of cell-mineral, matrix-mineral, and mineral-mineral interactions. The conference brings together a diverse group of scientists (crystallographers, molecular biologists, biochemists, physical chemists, dentists, orthopaedic researchers, and invertebrate zoologists) who share a common interest - the mineralized tissues. The overall goal of the conference is to increase the exchange of novel ideas among these participants - encouraging new interactions, and advancing the state-of-knowledge in the field. The long-term goal is to provide a better understanding for the development of therapies for diseases of the mineralized tissues. The conference program will be chosen from submitted abstracts in the areas indicated above. Each session will begin with an invited review paper from an expert in the field, indicating the unanswered questions. Eight to ten selected papers will follow this, with ample time for discussion. Discussion will be continued during group meals, poster sessions, and free time. As with the previous 5th International Conferences on Connective Tissue Mineralization, publication of the meeting proceedings will be rapid, enabling non-attendees to become aware of the advances in the field. The meeting proceedings will be published as a supplement to Connective Tissue Research, and published in book form by Gordon and Breach. The goal of this grant application is to provide travel awards for young U.S. investigators to attend the 6th International Conference in Vittel, France.